


Hungover or Not

by m_gilastorm, miranda_gilastorm (m_gilastorm)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Medical Examination, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_gilastorm/pseuds/m_gilastorm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_gilastorm/pseuds/miranda_gilastorm
Summary: Jyn had been spiraling for a little over three weeks now. She was drinking alone in her quarters, sick, and miserable. So being hungover was nothing new. But the vertigo and the headaches.. that was new. And not fun.





	Hungover or Not

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: 23: "It's six o'clock in the morning, you're not having vodka corelian ale."
> 
> 36: "Welcome to fatherhood." (I'm combining these two because I'm a terrible person) (Rebelcaptain)
> 
> For a-light-in-the-dark-i-hope as well :) I'm pretty sure you're not a Rebelcaptain fan but I know you know I am so I'm sooorrrryyyy but you didn't say what ships *shrugs* so I just did this

Jyn's quarters were freezing when her comlink beeped with her alarm for training. She groaned and rolled over, tossing her hand over to Cassian's side of the bed. It was empty.

_You threw him out, remember, Jyn? You got scared and bailed._

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and the room spun. Nausea and dizziness hit her like a ton of duracrete. She leaned over, hiding her face in her hands, elbows braced on her knees. She grimaced. She may have had a few drinks once she got back to her quarters, but she didn't think it had been _that_ much. All the nights blurred together. The comlink beeped again. This time it was Bodhi, checking to make sure she was up. She'd promised to walk down to the mess hall with him so he didn't have any excuse for avoiding Luke this time. Besides, she could always use the backup around Cassian these days.

She made her way to her feet slowly, pulling her hair back up into its bun and changing clothes as quickly as she could in the frigid air of Echo Base. The motion was too much and she dashed to the 'fresher to vomit before Bodhi got to her door to collect her. He let himself in just as she was coming out. She grabbed her jacket and a flask off her desk and stalked out the door before he could ask.

" **It's six o'clock in the morning, Jyn, you're not having c** **orelian ale.** " Bodhi grabbed the flask from her as she grumbled. He peered at her. "Exactly  _how_ hungover are you?" She shot him a lethal glare.

"Hungover enough to need that flask before we go to PT," she muttered, kicking at nothing in particular. She hadn't even been  _that_ drunk the night before, in fact she wasn't sure she'd been drinking at all. Bodhi seemed to be having the same thought because he wasn't relenting. Oh well, at least he cared. They made their way to the mess in silence, Bodhi still glancing at her every so often. Jyn was glad for the distraction of everyone else when they made it to the mess hall. No matter how worried Bodhi was, he wouldn't dare bring it up in front of the rest of the crew, especially not with Cassian sitting there.

Chirrut turned when they entered, sensing them. The others followed his stare, waving to them. Bodhi and Jyn joined them after grabbing whatever it was that was passing for breakfast. She didn't care, it was food. As she sat, all eyes were on her. Luke and Cassian both turned to her, concern on their faces. She backed away in her seat a bit, unsure how to react and feeling cornered, a sense of panic rising in her chest. She locked eyes with Cassian, jaw clenched, and shook her head. He frowned a bit, deciding, but turned back to his own breakfast, not asking. Luke glanced confusedly between the two of them until Bodhi elbowed him and he just stared down at his plate.

"Well, if no one else will do it, I'll ask: are you alright, little sister? You don't look well." Baze's deep voice came from the end of the table, drawing all their attention. Bodhi and Luke grinned, and even Cassian was suppressing what could have been a smile. Jyn rolled her eyes at the lot of them.

"You're all impossible, you know that?" She glared at them, wondering how terrible she could possibly look to elicit this much concern. She probably should have glanced at her reflection before leaving her quarters. "I'm fine. I'm just hungover. It's nothing that hasn't happened before!" Cassian narrowed his eyes at her and she felt heat rush to her face. She hated that she still blushed with his attention on her.

"Jyn, you didn't drink yesterday." She glared at the captain, before turning back to her tray. The sight of it really wasn't helping her churning stomach. How would Cassian know whether she drank yesterday or not anyway? He was too busy 'giving her space' to know things like that. Bodhi nudged her under the table.

"Maybe you should head over to the medbay, find out what's wrong. I think the captain's right. You really didn't drink that much last night. Not enough to be sick like this." Jyn scoffed, shoving her tray away, and stood without a word, stomping out of the mess and not even looking back at them. She was grateful that she was out of their line of sight by the time the nausea hit her. She was too busy vomiting into a trash receptacle to hear him approach.

"Hangover, huh?" She glared at him, her jaw tight. Cassian was the last person she was going to confide in right now. Why did it matter so much if she was drinking alone in her quarters? It wasn't like it was his business anymore. He held her gaze, face blank. She hated that too. Jyn crossed her arms, maintaining her silence. Cassian sighed, shaking his head. "You've been avoiding me for weeks."

"Very observant, captain."

"Jyn, if something's wrong..." She cut him off with an upheld hand. She wasn't talking about this.

"I can't have this conversation right now. You'll be happy to know that I'm heading to the medbay. Give my apologies for missing the training session." She spat out the words like they were venomous and ducked down the wide hall, glad to be away from him and his infuriatingly neutral stare. It wasn't far to medical and, if she was lucky, they'd be able to just give her something for the nausea and send her on her way.

Thankfully, it was early enough that it was still mostly droids on duty. They were sticklers for protocol, but at least it would be efficient. When she relayed her symptoms, the medical droid required a blood sample to verify that it was, indeed, a hangover. Jyn rolled her eyes. If droids could judge, this one certainly would be judging her.  It reminded her of K2-SO. And that reminded her of Scariff. She squeezed her eyes shut, blocking out the memories of the door closing on Kay, of the tower, the beach. Cassian.

"Lieutenant." The droid's mechanical voice snapped her back to the medbay. She gasped for air, fighting off the tightness in her chest, a strange desire to claw her way out of her own skin, and the urge to go anywhere but here. "You appear to be in distress. You are exhibiting the symptoms of an anxiety attack, consistent with your previous diagnosis of post-traumatic stress syndrome."

"I know what my kriffing file says. I'm just here for an anti-emetic," she snapped. The droid reached for a syringe.

"I am going to sedate you. Undue stress can result in miscarriage." The sedative hit her bloodstream before she could even process.

"Wait, what?" Jyn could barely mumble her question as the room faded.

****************************

The team was in the middle of a tactical drill when both his and Bodhi's comlinks beeped. Bodhi's face paled as he met Cassian's controlled gaze. The captain motioned for the drill to halt, grabbing the pilot's jacket and tugging him to the exit wordlessly. They were both Jyn's emergency contacts on file. If they were both being notified, it was serious.

Cassian released Bodhi's sleeve once they were in the hall, making their way to the medbay. He could feel Bodhi's worried stare, but he kept his eyes on the crowded hallway as he rushed through as quick as he dared. He counted doors, noted people, measured his breaths - anything that kept his mind clear and his nerves calm.

He wouldn't handle it well if he walked into bad news about Jyn.

Until twenty-four days ago, the two of them had been inseparable since waking up after Scariff. She hadn't been able to sleep alone, and Cassian rarely slept anyway. Hoth was cold, it made logical sense, or so Kay would have said, despite Jyn's probability of causing him harm.

Jyn had nightmares. His being right there to comfort her made her recovery go much smoother than anticipated. But neither of them could tell you when that line was crossed. When she kissed him, it had felt like the most natural thing. Cassian had been ready to die with her on that beach. There weren't quite words for a bond like that.

"Do you think she's okay?" Bodhi's nervous voice pulled him back to the cold base. Cassian's mind went to what he had seen earlier - Jyn vomiting into a receptacle.

"I honestly don't know. She was definitely sicker than I've seen her." He glanced over at the pilot, whose brown skin was still ashy with worry. He relaxed his blank face to reassure Bodhi, reaching to give his shoulder a brief squeeze. They stopped at the medbay, neither really certain they were ready to enter. A Noorian medic noticed Cassian, waving him over.

"Captain, thank you for coming so quickly." Cassian nodded. He grabbed a datapad and headed off to a room, not waiting for Cassian or Bodhi to follow. Jyn was asleep.  _No - sedated,_ Cassian knew better. She never slept that peacefully. The Noorian hovered over her, tapping aggressively on the datapad, muttering to himself as if annoyed. His green and yellow striped eyes darted between the datapad and Jyn until she stirred.

"Kriffing droid sedated her before even explaining her condition. She was having an episode." Cassian nodded. He had read her medical file. Bodhi wasn't really listening to the medic. He was trying to check on her, gently attempting to shake her awake. Jyn opened her eyes slowly, still groggy from the sedative.

"What the fuck?" Bodhi grinned. Same old Jyn. The medic shooed the pilot aside, pulling a light from his pocket and flashing it in her eyes, asking her annoying questions. Cassian could already tell where this was heading. Jyn shoved the Noorian away and Bodhi grabbed her, holding her to the bed before she could start a brawl with the aggressive medic. Cassian moved between the two, hoping to diffuse the situation.

"You said the droid sedated her before explaining. She's clearly not sedated now. You can explain her condition to her." He turned, addressing Jyn. "We can give you some privacy. They only contacted us because we're on your file." She shook her head but wouldn't look up at him. Cassian couldn't quite read what was on her face, but it scared him. He nodded, gesturing to the medic who glared at Jyn before turning his striped eyes back to his datapad.

"The lieutenant came in with complaints of nausea, vomiting, headaches, and disorientation. She stated she simply believed it was a hangover and that she need an anti-emetic and would be on her way. The medical droid took a blood sample to confirm blood alcohol levels when Lt. Erso began displaying symptoms of distress. The droid ran the blood test to confirm in order to best treat the episode, discovering no blood alcohol levels, but, instead, elevated hCG levels." The medic ran his hand over his face in an exhausted gesture. "The idiotic droid didn't account for how low the elevation was. It presumed you knew, and didn't bother informing you. Then it acted in best interest of your condition."

Cassian didn't move. He was pretty sure he knew what the medic was saying, but he'd be damned if he was going to respond before Jyn. Bodhi was confused enough for the rest of them. He shot glances from Jyn to Cassian to the medic, feeling the tension and knowing better than to ask what any of it meant. Cassian was just trying desperately to keep from looking at Jyn. She'd made it abundantly clear lately she didn't want him around any more than he had to be. He couldn't imagine trying to break back into her walls using this. The thought disgusted him. Jyn's stern voice filled the small room.

"Could I get a minute with Cassian and Bodhi? I guess I owe them an explanation." The medic grunted and snapped his attention back to his datapad, walking out of the room and back off to his station in the hall. Once he was gone, Jyn grabbed Bodhi's hand and pulled him close, saying something Cassian couldn't hear. The pilot's eyes went wide and he stood up nodding slowly before walking out of the room without a word to either of them.

"So I guess we know why I freaked on you a couple of weeks ago." His attention snapped to her.

"If you think you owe me some kind of apology, Jyn, you really don't." She still wouldn't meet his gaze, so he sat on the edge of the bed. She made a noise that was something between a sign and a groan. Cassian turned to her, worried. Finally, Jyn looked at him. She smiled and just shook her head.

"I really do. Owe you an apology." She leaned forward, tugging on his sleeve until he was close enough to plant a kiss on his cheek. "I suppose you're going to want to talk about this, aren't you?" His mind was still reeling from the kiss she'd given him.

"If - um - only... Only if you want to." He grimaced at his own failed response. Jyn seemed to approve, though, snuggling up to him and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I don't, actually. Let's just say ' **Welcome to fatherhood** ' and go from there?" Cassian gave her an incredulous look, shaking his head.

"Whatever you say, Jyn."

**Author's Note:**

> Again I'm sorry it took me so long and I hope you like it even though it's not exactly your fandom :)


End file.
